Digging Deeper
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: I haven't published anything for 4 years. I have been working on this for some time. Thought I would post it and see if anyone would like me to continue. AangxZuko fic. Yaoi warning. Rated M for later chapters.


I set out to make the world a better place. I lost my way a lot. I was conflicted with myself continuously. But I did it. It's over now.

I can finally live my life peacefully.

Oh wait. No I can't. This was just the beginning. The end of the hundred year war was the start of a new era. This is no time to skimp on my duties now, but I need some down time first.

* * *

"Hey!" Zuko called to Aang. He took off jogging towards the avatar.

"Hey!" He yelled back.

"You ready to go? Wait.. where is everybody?" Zuko looked around stumped. Everyone was supposed to meet at mid-day. The whole gang was finally taking a much need vacation from politics, bending, and even training. It was a very welcomed period of rest. Literally no one put up a fight about taking off for a couple of weeks to pursue some down time. And why wouldn't they? They were all a big part in taking down the firelord and his army, not to mention the fact that they had a lot of merit beforehand leading the turning point of the war. During times of crisis there was no time for vacation or fun.

It was a looming cloud of bitterness in everyone's mind and they could finally put those scary thoughts to their death. Besides, they would have a lot more time to figure it all out once they got back from Ember Island.

The new firelord decided it was time to give their family summer home an upgrade. He had hired several interior decorators to renew the old fashioned mansion; giving it a more modern, but still homely feel. He had ordered the family portraits and oppressive firenation heirlooms from the guests rooms to be stored away. Only a few photos of the family remained in the dining hall and throne room. Still, it really was for him rather than his groupmates. There was too much going on inside his head about his sister and father to turn every corner and see them plastered on the wall dead ahead. It was probably going to be hard enough not thinking about the memories of when things were happy, before his sister became a raging sociopath and his mother was banished for high treason.

Aang was also worried about their friends. It wasn't like them to be late.

"I'm not sure, Zuko. Let's just wait. I'm sure they will find their way to us eventually. We have a month to go on vacation after all. There's no rush." Aang smiled to his firebending friend and Zuko agreed with a small nod. He was very happy to be finally spending time with the gang outside of work. As far as he knew, he hadn't gotten the chance to personally set his roots into the group as friends. But that was all about to change. They had already given each other a special bond. A bond that even the closest of friends sometimes didn't share. Trust, loyalty, and respect.

"Sorry we're late you guys." Katara interrupted them as they sat beside Appa. She looked sort of down, which let zuko and Aang know that she was about to deliver some bad news.

"Where's your stuff, Katara?" Aang asked sheepishly.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't go. I got back word from Gran-Gran this morning after waiting four months. She told me that she missed me and she requested that Sokka and I come and visit her at once. She even heard that our father will be dropping in to check up on the place." Everyone nodded seriously. They needed to see their family and their tribe again. Aang knew that it was only a matter of time.

"We understand, Katara. Your family should be your number one priority." Zuko said through a very serious tone. He new the importance of home. For him it would always be in Ba Sing Se with his uncle.

"I know you'll have fun without us." She smiled, hugged them both, and left waving goodbye.

"Well, where's toph?" Aang piped up when Katara was finally out of site.

"I don't know-"

"I'm up here. I've been up here the whole time." Toph peeked over the side of Appa.

"I got here a little early so I laid down and took a nap." Zuko smiled to Aang as they all shared a good laugh and climbed aboard. Toph sat back down and steadied herself for the take off.

"Ok. Does everyone have everything?" Aang asked before he leapt to the front to guide Appa.

"Actually, we shouldn't have to bring too much. There are plenty of people to cater to us when we get there." In Fact, Zuko hadn't brought a thing. He felt plenty prepared with the preparations that he had already made. Toph showed no signs of heavy packing but she did have a small satchel with her. Probably passports and the like.

Toph had informed them days ago that her new metalbending academy was finally taking off and that she couldn't stay very long, but she was determined to have as much fun as possible while she was there. Always the mischievous one, Toph wasn't fooling anyone when she told them that she'd be on her best behavior. But she didn't really have to. She was with the Firelord and the Avatar. How much trouble could she possibly be? This was about relaxation after all.

* * *

"How lovely." Aang stated as he lept from Appa's body.

When Zuko had said that he was redecorating, Aang had no idea he meant renovating to this scale. It looked so brand new and so… beautiful.

"I know. I had the best designers in the world on this job." Zuko smiled as he grabbed the reins of Appa and led him to a nearby stable. The staff immediately went into action. They were feeding and grooming the giant bison as the trio made their way to the house. Aang looked back to make sure his six legged friend was ok with the new people. He didn't seem to mind, in fact he rolled over on his back and wagged his monstrous tail as the caretakers pet him.

"He'll be fine. I made sure of it." Zuko took him by the shoulders as they walked to the entrance of the summer home.

"Hey, what are we going to do while we're here?" Toph chimed in, quickening her pace to keep up as they climbed the long stairway. Servants started to fall in quietly as they marched on.

"Anything you desire, Toph. Whatever you want, these people can make it happen." Zuko smiled to her. She thought for a moment not really sure of what to say. Anything?

"Zuko, I don't want to take advantage of these people. They love you. They want to make you happy."

"Don't be silly, Aang. These men and women are getting paid handsomely to fulfill any reasonable request. All you have to do is ask." Zuko said as they entered the masterpiece of a building. They made their way to the sitting room and took a load off for just a moment.

Aang had forgotten that they were no longer just laborers. Zuko's family, especially the princess, had ruined almost all relationships with the royal servants and the connections that had supplied them. So, the people that were here were either very loyal or very rich. With the respect that Zuko had for everyone, including the staff that served him, it was probably both.

"Well, I want to explore the local shops." Toph was excited for the first time in a long time. It was very joyous that everyone could now roam the streets openly without having to hide themselves. And not many Fire Nation citizens were prejudice against outsiders. They were happy to have the new trade and to see the many wonderful cultures of the world finally wanting to be apart of theirs. Firelord Ozai's reign had not only oppressed and governed the other nations, but their own citizens. Causing them to be uptight and afraid to step out of Fire Nation lands and customs.

"That sounds like a great Idea, Toph." Aang was suddenly overwhelmed with the awe of getting to experience the same. But he and Zuko would have to hide their identities no matter. Regardless of the new relationships starting to form between Nations, there were still those out there who conspired to bring them down for their traitorous actions against Firelord Ozai. And at the very least, the heir that had succeeded the throne in Zuko's rejection of the estate, Azula.

"Before we do anything, I think I need to bathe." Zuko said smelling himself. The ride on Appa was nice and refreshing in the sense that they were miles in the air traveling at high speeds, but it did wonders on their hygiene.

"Me too." Aang admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Ok, while you pansies freshen up, I'll be checking into a nice hot meal." Toph smiled and watched as Zuko ordered a man to bring Toph what she wanted. And to have Aang waited upon as he took a much needed soak.

* * *

Aang and Zuko were in his dressing room. They had finally finished washing. One woman stood by eagerly combing through Zuko's dark hair before pulling it up into his signature bun and carefully adorning it with his crown.

"Thank you." He responded gracefully. His robes were draped around him. It seemed very fitting on him. The woman bowed and stepped away. Another server was handing plate after plate to Aang. Apparently he too was a little hungry after the long ride.

"Thank you so much. It all smells so good!" Aang said joyfully. Zuko sat down next to him and dug into his own meal.

"Zuko?" Aang asked through bites of food.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Zuko looked to his friend wondering.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for inviting us to stay with you these next couple of weeks and I had a question if I'm not being too invasive." Aang said bowing his head in great respect for his friend. The Fire Lord had given up precious time in his duties to spend it with him and he was very thankful.

"Aang… you don't have to say that. You know I wanted all of you guys here and I'm glad that atleast you and Toph got to come with me. I wouldn't have even came here if I thought for a second that I would be alone. I appreciate you for accompanying me. Thank you. And go ahead and ask." Zuko was blown away by his own words. They were true, but having no immediate family to amount to anything, and his wonderful Uncle so far away in Ba Sing Se, it was hard to be strong in the face of even trivial things such as a vacation.

When you didn't have anyone to spend it with…. it wasn't really fun.

"Well, I was wondering why you didn't invite Mai?" It was common knowledge that Zuko had dated her before everything went to hell and back. Unfortunately, after the war had ended, her family had gone into hiding. They were capital enemies of the state now that Ozai had been defeated.

"Mai's father was a high-ranking official and a leader of New Ozia. After the war ended they fled. If they come back Aang, he and her uncle will be tried for wrongfully imprisoning soldiers, citizens, and even people who had no part in the war, but got in the way. There were too many lives lost at the hands of those men for them to ever be forgiven for their actions. And even being the Fire Lord doesn't help. I try not to miss her and I'll probably never see her again, but that's ok. I'm sure she is safe and that's all that matters to me." Zuko looked down at his food in silence after that. He wasn't sure if Aang knew that Mai had also done her country injustice by helping Azula and Ty lee in their quest to destroy Aang, because he was the Avatar, and Zuko, because he had turned his back on New Ozai.

Ty lee, on the other hand, had been pardoned for her actions. She had turned herself in after all was said and done and, enlight of her skill and acrobatics, she was redeemed when the Kyoshi warriors invited her to be their newest addition to the team.

"I'm so sorry, Zuko. I didn't mean to be so rude." He leant in and hugged Zuko very tightly. Zuko didn't know what to do. It was a very nice gesture, but he hadn't been hugged in a long time. Then, Aang pulled away.

"It's ok, Aang. Sometimes there isn't a happy ending for everyone, but Mai is alive and her family is ok. That is their happy ending." Zuko finished and took another bite, about to finish his meal completely.

"Well, what about yours?" Aang blurted without thinking. He turned back to his food after Zuko looked at him confused.

"I just mean. Are you happy, Zuko? Are you going to be ok?" Aang's focus had landed on him. Trying to get the most out of his facial expression. Making sure that his answer was genuine.

"Yes… Well, I mean. I'm sure that I'm ok, Aang. You don't have to worry. I've already moved on." He lied. It really stung his heart. He had sent Mai away purposely. He knew that they would be imprisoned and he didn't want to see her suffer at his hands. His order was law and he moved them far away. Somewhere in the depths of a wealthy Earth Nation town. He didn't know where and he didn't want to know.

It hurt, but he knew that they could live out their days in peace, undisturbed. And Mai understood. It's just that Mai was his first love. His first… everything. And he hadn't even thought to take on a new romantic affair or start looking for the proper bloodline to help him take the throne. To be honest, he would have been looked down upon by Fire Nation citizens and royalty alike by throwing himself into a relationship with someone who had no right to the throne. Even if Mai's family was wealthy and politically inclined, there was no place for New Ozai any longer. And their influence on the royal family would have been the wrong direction for the new Fire Lord.

Being the Fire Lord was not about what he wanted. It was about doing what was right for the nation.

But if he was taking that route, he wasn't even supposed to be the Fire Lord. His Uncle should have rightfully descended upon the throne. Even Aang, being the avatar and the person to take down Ozai's tyranny, should have been a prime candidate for the place next in line. But he knew that Aang would have none of it. He had vowed to live a simplistic lifestyle teaching the air-acolytes and preserving the ancient rituals and customs of his people. And his Uncle had renounced his lineage, turning to a life of prosperity and peace in the great city of Ba Sing Se. It was very fitting. They both deserved the right to live their life the way they wanted.

Aang had picked up on his fib, but he said nothing. He didn't want to press Zuko anymore than necessary. This month was supposed to be about fun and adventure. Nothing hard-pressed or dark.

They sat in silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward. And when Zuko and Aang had had their fill they sat down to a pai sho match. They quietly moved their pieces just relishing the serenity around them. The sound of the ocean and far off cries of laughter and fun. It was happy. They were happy.

But it was short lived. Toph, a little grumpy from being forced to take a bath, had made her presence well know. She was beautifully adorned in Fire Nation robes from head to toe. Even her hair had been pulled away from her eyes, revealing their slate green color.

"Can we go now? These turds won't leave me alone." She hooked a thumb in the direction of a few servants standing in the doorway. Zuko would later apologize for her harsh words and probably the struggle of getting her clean.

He cleared his throat.

"Of course, Toph. Whenever you're ready." He said patiently.

"Well, I guess that means now." She said with a grumble.

"Fire Lord, Zuko. We wish to carry you in the palanquin." A man approached him bowing deeply.

"That won't be necessary today, but thank you. We are only going for a stroll." He had taken away the robes and, dressing himself modestly, there was no crown to speak of.

Aang had also disguised himself. He liked the feeling of the new material on his skin. It was soft, but starchy. It felt nice.

"Thanks for the clothes, Zuko. They smell so good~" Aang rubbed the sleeve of his shirt against his nose. Taking in the most sensual of smells. It was a smell he could almost identify, but when nothing came to him he shrugged it off. It's always the little things that bugged him the most.

"I think it's because they treat them with a powerful cleaner and perfume before they get to us. It's a pretty long process, but it always makes them smell very good. The perfume they use is something close to a jasmine, orange, nutmeg kind of smell. I don't know why, but that's what I think of everytime I get a good whiff on laundry day." Zuko smiled to himself. His mother loved that scent. She's the whole reason it hadn't changed. When they prepared to go a simpler style of perfuming and cleansing the fabric she begged the servants to keep it. They happily agreed, not really wanting to change the palace traditions. Even the simplest of things, as laundry, had remained the same since he could remember. He liked that.

Aang was happy with the answer he got. He liked that someone else agreed that it was wonderful. But then he realized that it was wonderful because it smelt like Zuko. Clean, spicy, but subtle and sweet at the same time. There was always that lingering smell everywhere he went. Aang looked down a little embarrassed at himself. He could feel his cheeks blushing at the very thought that Zuko had made him happy by doing nothing. By… smelling nice.

And he suddenly wondered if he smelt nice to Zuko, too. Too many weird teenage thoughts floating around in his head for no reason. It was time to focus on the task at hand, shopping.

* * *

Zuko lead them happily throughout the day. Toph loved trying the rich, cultural foods and feeling her way through the beautiful streets. And how gorgeous were the people she felt? Long, slender bodies with graceful steps. not much had changed since the last time she had walked amongst them. The day had been amazing. She loved every bit of it.

But then she felt a little bad. She was a grouchy little demon, that was for sure and she hoped that Aang and Zuko could forgive her behavior sometimes. It was hard for her to let go and have fun. It made it harder for her to meet and keep new friends. But they had been beside her all this time and hadn't given up on her yet. And even though she would never admit it, she held them very dearly to her heart.

Aang also had a blast. They hadn't been noticed amongst the crowd and it was like old times again. It made him feel like less of the Avatar and more like Aang. This vacation was exactly what he needed and, hey, they had a whole month. He loved the cakes and sweets lining every street. He had to try them all. And the wonderful sights of people singing, dancing, and being merry. In public! That warmed his heart and he was truly charmed by that evening. It was nearly impossible not to fall in love with Ember Island it seemed.

Zuko, on the other hand, was a bit exhausted. He had been to these magnificent places several times. He didn't know how the others were even still willing to keep going at their pace. He guessed it was the sheer awe of the residential customs, the beautiful sights, and the tasty treats. He had guessed right when Toph and Aang stopped to take in every joyful moment. Especially the food shops and venders. He had just felt bad when he looked back to see them cheerfully talking to a fortune teller and had accidently knocked a few cabbages off a man's cart. Zuko apologized and paid him generously for the cabbages, to the man's delight, parting ways.

* * *

When they finally did arrive back home everyone was bushed, but the day was so full of wonderful things that it was like they hadn't taken a step away from home.

Everyone laughed. Everyone enjoyed each other's company. Everyone wanted to be there.

* * *

The second day of their vacation came around slowly. The wonders of trying something new was eating away at Aang's patience. He awoke to the most beautiful sun rise he had ever seen. Orange, red, and gold mixed with deep blue as the sun danced over the ocean. He stood on the balcony sticking out from the side of the great hall. It was going to be another glorious day.

"Oh, you're awake." Zuko said pleasantly. He was just passing through when he noticed Aang staring out at the landscape.

"Yeah." Aang smiled back to his friend and they quickly shared a bow before making their way back to the depths of Zuko's home. They found themselves stopping by Toph's room to see if she was up and about, but when Aang knocked on her door there was no answer. He stepped away, not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep.

"Well, if she's not in there, there's a pretty good chance we'll find her in the dining hall." Aang joked lightly only to find that Toph had proven him correct.

Toph had gotten up earlier than usual to eat. She loved food from the Fire Nation. It was always fresh and well prepared. It made her mouth sting with the most welcome burn she had ever graced her lips with. It made it even better that she couldn't see it before she tasted it. Everything was a surprise all the time. She carefully sipped, chewed, or savored every bite.

The tea was delicious! The smell from the kitchen was amazing! The food and the service was outstanding! She loved it.

"Hey you guys!" She stated excitedly as they sat down.

"This is so great. The food is just awesome." She took another bite, establishing her opinion. A staff member graciously smiled as they sat down hot plates in front of Zuko and Aang.

"That's great to hear, Toph. The food is pretty good." Zuko said taking a bite of his own.

"Yeah, they even prepared vegan meals for me." Aang was overjoyed by that. He quickly pounced on his meal. His appetite was quite large for such a small person.

"I made sure that everyone would have things that they enjoyed. If there's anything that you saw in the market that you'd like to have just let them know and they'll happily prepare it for you." Zuko said, wiping his mouth of some stray crumbs. The walk around town from the evening before had them all starving it seemed.

"I'm just sad that I have to leave after tomorrow. I really wish I could stay longer, but I have to get back to my students." She was disappointed, but that was soon overtaken with pride. She felt like she was really making a difference in her pupils' lives. Teaching them something that could further their understanding of bending made her feel like she was on top of the world. It made her special and it felt nice to be appreciated.

"What does your school offer Toph?" Aang said from across the table.

"Well, as you know, we offer metal bending. But we also teach basic earth bending classes to children and more advanced classes to teenagers and adults. We're hoping to extend the academy to other parts of the Earth Nation as well." She looked on to her friends giddily. The academy was finally beginning to get popular. That meant, eventually, she would be able to build on to the school and then build new schools all across the country. Toph finished her plate and dropped her napkin onto the table.

Aang was very excited for her. To be honest, metal bending was something he needed to try to partake in. He didn't have the slightest clue when it came down to it. He hadn't tried to bend metal once yet. Toph could surely teach him, but that would take time away from her students. Maybe, he would just become a student. Problem solved.

"That's great." Zuko piped up as he saw that Aang was in deep thought.

"Yeah! I would love to see it sometime and maybe even attend some classes. I really need to brush up on my earth bending and I would like to start learning metal bending." He finished strongly.

"That's a wonderful idea! I can show you some basic moves today if you'd like me to. We can even have an earth bending spar for old times sake!" Toph clapped her hands together in delight. She had waited for the day Aang finally got curious about her unique bending style. She knew that he had always been intrigued by it, but during the war, he didn't have the time to test it out. He just only learned the four elements in the niche of time.

* * *

The day went by with a few laughs and a few upsets as Aang tried out metal bending. After only a few hours of losses Toph had given up too. Aang would just have to try a different time. Obviously, he could learn. It would just take weeks and months of practice before he even began to see some improvement. After all, earth bending never was his forte in the first place.

Once again they found themselves in their rooms tucked away after a long day of work. Aang watched himself in the mirror from the bath. He sat quietly listening to his inner dialogue. Dinner had been nice. Everyone reminisced about when they had all met for the first time. There were some very pointed jokes about Zuko being a hotheaded teenager. A few laughs about Aang's childhood at the temple. Not to mention, Toph had openly shared a few details from when she lived with her parents. And then there was silence.

Aang brought his knees to his chest. His hair soaking wet, he had grown it out again. He liked the feeling of his jet black locks. Everyone else thought it was a nice change of scenery as well. He felt his skin going pruney, but the water was still warm. He didn't want to stand up. He looked upon the scars of his battles. But the one he noticed the most was the one that Azula had given him. He remembered the feeling of dying and he cringed. He clamped his fist and ground his teeth.

He remembered the tears Katara had shed. He still felt the anger in Azula's heart. But most importantly, he still could see the fear in Zuko's eyes.

He wasn't sure what Zuko had felt that day. Maybe, it was fear that he still wouldn't be accepted by his family no matter what he did. It could have been seeing his sister reveal the monster she was for the first time. It could have been a number of things.

His chest throbbed. They were so close now. He pushed away the feelings he had. He didn't fear Zuko any longer. But right in that moment he realised it was sadness. He felt the lightest shock on the top of his skin. That tiny electric bolt that you feel when you don't know how to feel. He was sad.

He had forgotten that he had never had time to cope with dying. He forgot that he never addressed his feeling of that day openly with Zuko. On top of the war, traveling, and restoring faith in the people, he had never had the time. When Zuko popped back into his life for the better feelings changed, relationships grew. He never held onto hatred for Zuko. His trust was regained. His relationship with the fire lord had to be great. The people needed to see that. All he ever wanted was to believe in Zuko and he did. He smiled to himself. Once again he felt the pang of light electricity. This time it was good. His heart didn't feel heavy.

He breathed deeply. The best barriers he ever broke through where within himself.

He stepped out of the bath and dressed himself in night attire. Opening up his window he looked down upon the beach. The waves rolled over the sand and rocks. The air gently swayed him. It was lulling to his soul. He took it all, closing his eyes as he leant against the railing and inhaled the salty smell of the sea. Unbeknownst to him, there were another pair of eyes fixated on him.

* * *

Zuko was sitting quietly on the front steps of the home. He was lost in his thoughts. There were documents to sign and meetings to attend when he returned to the palace. He had sent his servants away telling him that he was enjoying his time off and that he needed a moment to himself. He was startled to reality when a dim light cast itself onto the shore in front of him. He looked above seeing Aang relish the breeze.

It was almost mesmerising. Watching someone while they didn't know felt intimate. You never know what someone will do when they are alone.

Aang stretched revealing his smooth skin in the moonlight as he turned back to his bedroom. Zuko looked away. All of the sudden he felt bashful.

* * *

The morning sun shone through the windows. Zuko felt it tickle his skin. The curtains danced as the windows were left open to cool the room at night. No doubt it would be very hot today. He steadily rose out of bed, yawning and stretching as he trekked his way to the bathroom. He was delighted to find that his clothes were ready and waiting for him on the counter. He pulled them on briskly and straightened his attire to his liking.

Breakfast was quiet as everyone sipped tea and prepared their farewells to Toph. With her academy just starting up, they were all certain that this moment would be the last for years to come. She knew the price of the greater good along with everyone else in their group. This time it wasn't just for nobility, it was for education. The best sacrifice anyone could make. The journey for her schools would be tough, but when had it ever been easy?

She knew that more than half of the Earth Nation's population was in poverty. The oppression had gotten so bad that she would never have students if she charged tuition. So, she set out to make sure that it was free and even after she was long gone that her schools would always be open to those that needed structure and a sound environment.

Both men looked onto her as she rode away on the ferry. Their goodbyes had been solemn and happy at the same time. Sad because they knew that she would be missed, happy because she was helping to make their world a more secure place.

"Zuko…"

"Yes?" Zuko looked to Aang as he stopped short of the home's main entrance.

"I'm going to miss her." Aang looked into his eyes with an expression of sorrow.

"I know." Zuko clapped his hand onto Aang's shoulder and rubbed gently. He knew that Toph wasn't the only one Aang was thinking of. Katara, Sokka, and countless others they had parted with over the last few months had also taken a toll on Aang's feelings. Everyone that had come to Aang during his time of crisis had left. Most for the better.

They made their way back to the sitting area where they played a game of Renju. When their game was finished Aang looked up at Zuko and grinned.

"You know what we haven't done yet?" Aang lent in to give his question a dramatic effect.

"What?"

"We haven't gone swimming!" Aang sat back in his chair letting Zuko soak it in.

"You're right." Zuko said agreeing with a small smirk.

They both jumped from their chairs alarming some of the attendants. They dashed to the front of the house and exploded through the doors throwing clothing as they stripped to the bare minimum. Zuko dove into the cold refreshing waters. Aang stopped short, laughing as Zuko was apparently chilled. He splashed Aang, abruptly starting a water war. Aang bended a wave onto Zuko's back.

"Hey! That's cheating!" His skin steamed as he let a hardy laugh pass his lips.

They both settled down, floating on their back. The summer sun threatened to burn their skin. They bumped into one another, shoulder to shoulder. Zuko sat up and looked to the sky just as a drop of rain brushed his cheek. Within minutes it was pouring. They ran for shelter under the veranda.

The sunny day suddenly became dark. The first spark of lightning broke the clouds and shook the ground. Side by side they watched the pour down increase. Aang's skin pricked with the sensation of mist and he shivered holding his arms. Zuko handed him one of the many towels left out for them. Their hands brushed gently.

Another beam of lightning broke through the rain as they stared into each other's eyes. They looked away in time. Neither one of them spoke. Aang's heart pounded as Zuko sat closely to him. Zuko looked to the ground refusing to let his instant blush show.

"Sirs?" Three servants peered through the entryway.

"Yes!" Zuko, a little too excitedly, sprang to his feet. Aang looked over his shoulder.

"Your dinner is ready if you wish to eat." He said bowing to the Fire Lord.

"Yes, thank you. We're ready." Zuko looked back to Aang as he lifted himself from the cold damp step.

They hastily changed into more suitable, dry clothing and were escorted to their seats. The main chef went over what was prepared for them and then they were left alone once again.

For a moment they sat in tranquility. The food was untouched as both men tried to speak at once.

"You go first." Aang said with a small nervous chuckle.

"I was just going to say that... it's been a nice day." Zuko veered the conversation into a safe place.

"It has." Aang agreed almost in a whisper. Aang didn't understand what he was feeling.

"Um, Zuko?" Aang said pointedly. He didn't want to return to silence.

"Earlier…" He stopped himself. He was at a loss for words. Did he like him?

"Yes?" Zuko looked at little bewildered. He was also lost as to what to say.

"Do you like me?" Aang blurted. He suddenly felt embarrassed by his own words. Zuko's face burned. He cleared his throat as his eyes widened.

"Of course I do." Zuko said a little profoundly.

"I... like you too." Aang confessed. He could feel his heart in his stomach. He didn't even know what he was saying. This could change everything. He didn't want to lose Zuko's friendship.

All Zuko could do was nod. They both pick up their forks and ate, mulling over what was said. What they felt. It was very clear that they needed to talk about their feelings.

Aang politely excused himself from the table and turned to leave.

"Aang?" Zuko said a little brokenhearted by his friend's reaction.

"I'm just going to meditate." Aang said with a truthful tone to his voice.

* * *

Aang rounded the corner from the dining hall and ran. Away from that room, away from his feelings, away from Zuko. He was confused.

When he finally entered his room he shut the door with a resounding slam and locked it behind him. He lept into his bed forcing himself to enter the avatar state.

 _There waiting was avatar Roku._

 _"_ _Aang. Why have you come to me?" Roku said with knowing eyes._

 _"_ _Roku, I need help. I'm torn. I've had feeling that I'm unsure about for Zuko." Aang's complete honesty was a hard pressed trait. Roku chuckled lightly, leaving Aang worried that he wouldn't get the answer he needed._

 _"_ _I can't help you. Only you know what is best for you." Roku settled into a more serious look._

 _"_ _I know that, but if I reject Zuko our friendship will break. If I accept Zuko we will no longer be just friends." Aang eyes swelled with tears. They had come so far._

 _"_ _Then what are you torn about?"_

 _Aang thought to Katara. He loved her. He loved her with passion like he had never loved anyone else. Katara was the first love that got away. She didn't love him like he loved her and it tore them apart. He didn't want to try this with Zuko if it was just going to be the same sad story._

 _Not to mention they had a whole nation watching every move they made. Would it hurt Zuko's reign as a leader?_

 _"_ _Katara…And the Fire Nation." Aang said looking away. He suddenly felt guilty._

 _"_ _Aang… I know how you feel. I was torn between duty and love myself. " Roku said with a meaningful voice. Firelord Sozin and Roku had come at the same impasse. They never pursued their love for each other openly. It wasn't right for the people. Times were different and no one would have understood. Ultimately, when they parted ways over Sozin's selfish actions it was for the better. But this day and age had brought about a new way of thinking. Aang and Zuko could live happily as the leaders of the nations together._

 _"_ _You have to look into your heart Aang. Just believe in your judgement and everything will turn out fine." Roku said with a halfhearted smile._

Aang could feel his consciousness restoring as he was sucked back into reality. He slowly laid backwards taking in his conversation. He needed someone wiser and older to affirm what he was already thinking.

His sigh broke the darkness of the bedroom. So much had happened. He felt emotionally drained.

* * *

Zuko buried his face into his pillow. He thought about screaming, partly in anger, partly in happiness. His stomach tingled with butterflies. His hands felt clammy. He had all the classic signs of a crush. He wished Uncle was here. He wished he could tell him how muddled and how happy he was. His body jittered with the thought of having Aang by his side.

Sleep would be hard to reach tonight.

* * *

As the birds sang in the early morning light, Zuko jumped from his bed. He didn't want to miss a moment today. Urgently, he changed into his most dapper attire.

He passed several attendants politely thanking them for their service and carefully holding in his enthusiasm. He was a Lord afterall.

Zuko paced at Aang's door before lightly knocking. There was no answer. Again he knocked on the entry a little louder. He stopped a housemaid as she was about to pass.

"Have you seen the Avatar this morning?" He asked hastily.

"I believe he left, Fire Lord." She dropped quickly to her knees and bowed her head. It was very apparent she had never been approached directly by royalty. He quickly nodded and helped her to her feet. She was taken aback by his familiarity.

"A simple bow would suffice." He said politely, lower his head in respect for her humbleness.

"Thank you, Fire Lord Zuko." They parted ways.

Left…. Zuko was a little astounded. Aang had left. His heart sank to his feet. It felt like someone had given him a swift punch in the gut.

He walked to stables and found Appa was missing as well.

Aang was gone.

Zuko turned away in a fit of rage. It was hard to control his anger as he belted out a breath of fire. He fastened his hands together just standing there a moment. It hurt. Bad.

He scowled harshly and sank down against the wall of the stables. Head in hands, he heard a small sound from beside him.

Aang looked onto him with smile.

"What's the matter, Zuko?"

Zuko suddenly felt silly. He sat there just taking it in. Aang stood holding a large brush as Appa grazed on a few bales of hay. Aang joined him and they sat there quietly for some time.

"I thought you left." Zuko said with nervous laughter. He ran his hand across the back of his head.

"I took Appa out for a fly. It's been a few days since we really spent time together. I know he's content, but he's my buddy." Aang said returning the same chortle.

"I see. I was afraid...:" Zuko trailed off. He was about to admit that he would have been heartbroken if Aang had rejected him. Aang smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not leaving. Don't think that." Aang's face flushed lightly.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Aang asked leading them into a new subject.

"I want to get away. Just us." Zuko whispered the last part as several footmen awaited them a few hundred yards away. Aang agreed laughing loudly. It was going to be a good day, they could already sense it.

* * *

They hit the streets after letting the servants know they were having a fun day alone. Zuko took the lead. He wanted this time with Aang to go perfectly. They made their way to his most favorite tea shop. He hoped Aang would enjoy it too. The clerks set fire to beautiful works of art made entirely of food. To say the least, Aang was dazzled. He clapped cheerfully as they brought him a flaming clear cup of tea. When the fire settled down the mass that was lit bloomed into a beautiful lotus flower. He was shocked for a moment.

He didn't understand it, but it was beautiful.

Zuko asked Aang if he was having fun to which Aang delightfully replied yes. It filled Zuko's heart to hear Aang say that one simple word. The agony and torment of being a ruler melted away as he watched Aang's eyes become more and more childlike.

Hours had passed when they finally stepped away from the shop. Aang and Zuko trotted side by side as they followed narrow streets to the local theater. Zuko, without cluing Aang in, watched him from his periferie. The permagrin on Aang's face said a lot. Their fingertips brushed and they lightly laughed putting a little space in between one another.

A crowd surrounded the musical building as they entered and grabbed their tickets. They weren't lucky enough to have a seat in the main audience, so they took a place high in the nosebleeds. They found their section was empty besides the two of them. That was perfectly ok with them. It would be much less likely that they would be spotted amongst the crowd and that's the way they wanted it. Having fun was hard when you were a national icon. They knew that struggle all too well.

They settled into their seats to endure long hours of dramatic romance with light comedy. They soon found that the play was about two lovers who had family that didn't see eye to eye. The young lovers wanted to be together, but were ripped away from each other by their class status and feuding lineage. There were tear jerking moments swiftly followed by sounds of hysterical laughter as the spectators cheered on.

They found themselves shuffling closer to one another and again they bumped hands. This time Zuko hesitantly slid his fingers into Aang's. Aang tightened his grip slowly. The crowd suddenly erupted into celebration as the play drew to an end. Aang looked up into Zuko's eyes and for a moment the loud applause was suppressed. They shared smiles as the deafening sounds faded back in.

They found themselves in blissful reticence as they dawdled back to the summer home. The streets were lit up in the late evening. Crickets chirped and fireflies buzzed past them. It was beautiful. Vendors were starting to close down and prepare for the next day. Most of them didn't even bat an eye as they passed. No one had recognised them this evening and even if they had, no one pointed them out.

"Did you like the play?" Aang asked nervously. He knew that his question had an underlying meaning. Zuko cleared his throat and proceeded.

"Yes…. I loved it." He looked down at Aang with a fond expression.

* * *

Their conversation dwindled as they neared Aang's bedroom. Zuko stopped, turning to Aang.

"Goodnight." Zuko could hear his heart pounding. The tops of his ears were burning.

"Goodnight." Aang said pleasantly. He put a hand on the knob, but stopped short as Zuko kissed him on the cheek. His fingertips instantly found the exact stop on his face as he looked at Zuko in shock. He effortlessly smiled at Zuko with an expression of endearment.

Zuko could have punched himself. He felt so stupid. Aang clearly didn't want to kiss him if he didn't make a move first.

"Thank you." Aang said kindly. He opened his door slowly and waved farewell to Zuko.

Aang slapped his forehead as he leant against the door. _Thank you?_ Really? The Fire Lord kisses him on the cheek and all he says is _Thank you_ … He felt ridiculous and abruptly giddy all at once. He touched his cheek once more. His legs ached with excitement.

* * *

As Aang closed the door Zuko turned away and fist pumped the air. He jumped in excitement, quickly regaining his composure as a servant came around the corner.


End file.
